


Lawlight Drabbles

by thewatcherscrown



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All sex is consensual in my writing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I don't write dialogue, It's my favorite thing to write, L and misa friendship, Lot's of non-explicit sex, M/M, Mostly L's POV, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Not A Fix-It, POV Second Person, Random & Short, Sad Ending, So much angst, They get increasingly better as you read, hanahaki chapter, i wrote dialogue once, sad sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatcherscrown/pseuds/thewatcherscrown
Summary: Just some short lawlight drabbles. Each will probably not be over 500 words with a 1000 word max. I hope you enjoy as I delve into the mind of L and maybe Light if the inspiration comes
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what it feels like to die.

The world stops for a moment.  
You can feel your chest tighten and you can't seem to take a breath.

So this is what it feels like to die. You knew it was coming, so why do you feel so scared?

The room blurs around you and suddenly you're falling out of your chair. The arms that catch you are familiar, warm, but soon you feel cold in that embrace.

He stares down at you, and for a moment you think you can see him again. You think that maybe he could still exist. His eyes are wide with shock and something else. Perhaps fear? Regret? 

The moment doesn't last long before Kira snuffs out that little part of him that still existed. You watch his eyes narrow and his face contort and he grins at you. It is not loving or happy. It is malicious and cold and if your chest didn't hurt from dying it would hurt now. 

And as Kira stares at you with the face he stole off the man you loved, you feel everything slow. And your eyes fall shut as the world around you turns to nothingness, as you turn to nothingness. 

And everything falls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys can enjoy the sad shit my brain comes up with. If you have any topics or ideas you wish me to cover please comment! It can be canon compliant or AU. And though I specialize in angst I can try fluff if there is a demand for it!


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Yagami is a piece of art.

Light Yagami is a piece of art.

This being said not all artwork is beautiful. Not all art is awe-inspiring with soft scenes that fill you with wonder. Some art is ugly. It's grisly and grim and can rip your heart from your very soul and make you feel emotions you didn't know you had. 

Light Yagami is a piece of art.

You think he is beautiful, in a twisted sort of way. The kind of way that makes you nauseous. Under the moonlight you think he may look like God, but as he runs his hands over your body he feels more like Lucifer. His mouth is against yours and the chain connecting you by the wrist jingles. He tastes like something warm and familiar. 

You hate it.

He is light and he is shadow. He is turbulent and unfaltering. His body is pressed against yours and it feels like a prayer. Like melding with God. Like digging your claws into the devil. He fucks you and it feels like you're drowning.  
You love him and you think that it will kill you.  
And when its over he will hold you close and play with your hair. He'll whisper about how beautiful you are, as if you could compare to an angel. He will love you like sleep to the freezing. And it will feel almost real.

It will never be real.

Because when morning comes you will both go about your day as if nothing happened. As if he isn't the only thing occupying your mind. You know who he is. You know he is Kira, whether he remembers or not. Watari tells you its dangerous. You know that. But you can't stop. Not when under the pale moonlight, he looks at you as if you were everything. 

Maybe dying wasn't so bad if it means you get to have this some off the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was born from listening to Cherry Wine by Hozier and My Heart Goes Bum Bum Bum by Flatsound. I recommend giving those two a listen for a full experience!


	3. Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things can't last forever, this is the end of us.

The night before you confront Higuchi he is lying beside you, bodies intertwined. His presence is warm and comforting but deep in your gut you know this is the end. You kiss him fervently and it feels like wildfire. It's a desperate plea, you need him, and like every other night he complies. For so long you have lived a life that is hollow. You feel empty. You've always been empty.

You are not empty tonight.

His hands feel soft as they cover every inch of you. Your voice carries with more volume and earnestly than it has in years -- or maybe your whole life. He is a constant. He is unrelenting as the sun on a summer day.

You feel overwhelmed in every aspect of the word. Tears trail down your cheeks and you think you're dying as he fucks you. No, perhaps you've never felt this alive. This _real_. You gasp and it feels like the first breath of air you've had in years.

He comes and you come and it should feel wrong as if you're in a cathedral unraveling yourself before god, but your whole body shakes. You can't help but cry in his shoulder as he slowly works you down from your high. With quiet words and a soothing hand he sits there with you. 

Once you're both clean and in bed again he will ask you about what comes next, what you will do once you catch Kira and prove his innocence. You know in your heart that this is the end. There will be no tomorrow with Light Yagami. You don't know why or how. So you succumb again. You hold him tight and you will both pretend that your eyes are dry.

\--

You're in the helicopter when it happens.  
The night is cool and Higuchi has been cornered. In your hands is a notebook, simply inscribed with the words "Death Note". Before you can argue he takes it from your hands, wanting to see the shinigami, and he lets out a blood curdling scream. Sure anyone would have been frightened at the sight of such a monster, but it seems his gaze wasn't even on the god before them.

When his screaming stops you feel your heart drop into your stomach. You see his face change, warp into something you haven't seen since before his confinement. His eyes narrow and you watch as Kira devours the man who you loved and begins to wear his skin. If Light Yagami is still in there he has been all but completely destroyed. 

You say something stupid, about how anyone would be scared at the sight of such a creature. He believes your ignorance. You see Higuchi die as they try to drag him to the cop car, and you can feel the dread in your bones.

You're next, and Kira will not spare you any pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that some of you have been enjoying my writing, it means so much to me to know that people can get from my work that I get from others. <3 <3


	4. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have lived your entire life in boredom, sometimes you develop unhealthy coping mechanism just to feel something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
> This chapter will contain mentions of self harm, eating disorders, illegal drugs (specifically heroin), and sex as a distraction. This will likely be the only drabble with such topics. Please skip if any of the above are triggering to you.
> 
> This chapter is not meant to be read as if in the same universe as the other three, but it could be read that way if you want!

L always wore long sleeves. This is something you noticed very quickly due to the fact he always wore the same outfit every day. You never questioned it really. When summer rolled around Matsuda had asked and he simply replied with the fact he was anemic. Which makes sense considering his diet and particularly thin figure. So you never thought about it farther than that.

When you're chained together however, you learn a lot of things about L.

\--

The first time is when you have to bathe together. The bath in the hotel is big enough for the both of you so you take time rinsing and washing your body before hoping into the tub for a soak. It's here you notice L's body, and how it is covered in scars. Some are expected for his line of work. There is what seems to be a minor bullet wound scar on his right shoulder right above the clavicle, there's a long scar across his chest most likely from a knife fight, but there are also, littered across his arms and upper legs, much more meticulous scars. You can tell they were made on purpose. None of them seem very new, but while some look years old, others look only about 6 months.

You don't say anything. You both know what it means. But you bathe in silence.

\--

Sometimes he purges. You stand outside of the bathroom quietly with the door cracked as he retches what little contents are in his stomach. And you will stand there quietly as he brushes his teeth and wipes off his face. Some days he won't eat, staring vitriolically at a slice of cake with bloodshot eyes as if its the devil himself. Some days you are left standing next to an L who has found himself standing over a scale as if it were kitchen shrine. On these days you will hold him in your arms at night and you will be able to feel how boney he is despite his strength. 

You will not say anything on those nights. And you do not say anything on good days either. That does not stop it from plaguing your mind as you hold him though.

\--

You can see L losing some motivation. Hes bored. You could tell by looking at him there was an itch under his skin, in his bones, that he couldn't quite scratch. You don't ask questions when he calls up a contact of his and they leave without notifying Watari. And you don't ask questions when L buys something dark and glossy from this contact. When you go back to headquarters L spends a long while in the bathroom as you sit outside the door. When he comes out his skin is slightly flushed and he seems both the most euphoric you've ever seen, and also the most paranoid. When you bathe that night he has sobered up but you can still see the track mark in one of his veins. 

You don't know how you would even say anything about this if you wanted to. You think about what someone has to go through just to go to these lengths to _feel_ something.

-

Later that night he will ask you to fuck him under the dim pale light of the moon. You know its just another distraction, that it won't mean as much to him as it does you. But when he looks in your eyes with such need how can you deny him? If it means you get to have him in your arms it doesn't matter that you're only another distraction. Another addiction to keep his brain from being left alone with his own thoughts for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic ive written in the POV of Light. The style was also a tad out of my comfort zone but its important to try new things! I hope you enjoy!!! It was mostly inspired off the idea of L being similar to BBC Sherlock and how Sherlock fell into addiction because of his intelligence.


	5. Flowers taste horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU.  
> Misa and L share a secret, and it will kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Hanahaki, coughing up flowers/flower petals, Implied/Mentioned main character death.
> 
> This chapter will focus on what Misa and L's friendship might have been like if they were both Highschoolers in love with Light.  
> Please enjoyed!!

Light Yagami was beautiful. 

This was more of an objective fact than anything else, he was tall, had a soft tan, and had good bone structure. By anyone’s standards, Light Yagami was beautiful. Perhaps that’s why you found yourself in this current predicament. 

You’re walking home one day with him and Misa, the blonde girl clutching tightly onto his arm. This was a normal everyday occurrence, you always walked home from school with Light and Misa, and she always hung off of Light’s arm like a koala despite his obvious disinterest. You suppose you’re all friends. Well you’re friends with Light at least, and he was friends with Misa, even though the two of you never interacted with each other outside of the force that is Light’s presence. So by any means, this was just a normal day. But why do you have such pain in your chest. Misa leans up to kiss him on the cheek and he starts to argue. You can’t tell why this makes you feel sick. 

“--anyway, Misa you know that you can’t be seen hanging off of me all the time, it could ruin your career and you-” Light pauses his sentence and looks at you with confusion and concern. You curse him for being able to read you so well after the few years you’ve been friends. “Hey, are you feeling okay L?”

You decide you absolutely are not. He looks at you and his eyes look so soft. It wells up in your lungs and you start coughing up a storm. Feeling something rise in your throat you lean over the nearest bush and cough up your lungs. It hurts, your throat feels scratchy and raw like coughing up nails. When you’re able to control your breathing you look down at what you coughed up expecting blood. However you’re met with dark red petals, still glossy with spit. From what particular flower you aren’t quite sure, but you know what this means.

You have Hanahaki. 

And it is Light Yagami’s fault.

He and Misa approach you cautiously, you can’t let them see this, you quickly turn to face them and start walking again. “Sorry, I must have choked on something, I’m alright.”

Light seems like he doesn’t believe you, and Misa looks at you with wide knowing eyes. This scares you and rightfully so. Misa Amane may not be as intelligent as you and Light, but she’s far from incompetent. Emotions especially, are her area of expertise. 

You all stop at the cross light you normally part ways on. Light says with a sigh, knowing he would be asked “Misa would you like to come over for dinner?”

“No thank you Light darling, though I’m grateful for the offer!” She gives him a wink and a smile “Actually L and I planned on finally getting to know each other better and hang out! We have been friends for so long and I barely know a thing about him.”

This comes as a surprise, you have absolutely no idea what she’s talking about, but she gives you a look that's begging you to cooperate. The idea of her eating dinner with Light makes the petals crawl up your throat again, so you agree.

“Yes, we thought it might be interesting to talk together on our own, and become possibly better friends.” You say lying through your teeth. You know Light can read you, and he knows when you’re lying. But other than narrowing his eyes in distrust he doesn’t say anything to hint at your dishonesty.

“Alright then… I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow.” and with that he turns and makes his way home. Misa takes this opportunity to drag you by the wrist down the other street to her own house. When you enter it’s dark and empty, it’s always empty. You begin to feel bad for how lonely her life must be after the death of her parents, at least you always had Wammy and later the other three he decided were special enough to live with you. She takes you to her room and lights a few candles along with turning on the lamp. It looks exactly like how you’d imagine her room to look. Every nook and cranny screams that it’s been well lived in, that this is somebody’s home. Your own room never looked like this. You both sit down on her bed when she finally speaks up.

“Is it Light?’

You know she knows, even so admitting to the feelings you’ve had locked deep in your soul for almost a year now is difficult. 

_Yes, and it’s going to kill me._ “I don’t know what you’re referring too” You don't know why you said this. 

She glares at you but you know it isn’t malicious, she just wants to help. After a moment though her face softens and she sighs “Will it make you feel better if I tell you he’s killing me too?”

It shouldn’t, it shouldn't make you feel better at all. In fact, it should make you feel so much worse knowing that no matter what happens, at least one of you will have to die. But it does make you feel better. It helps to know that the immovable rock incapable of loving anyone more than his own ego has ensnared you both in his vines. 

The two of you, do in fact become better friends. You cover for eachother when one has to run to the bathroom or the nearest trashcan. Light knows you're hiding something but you both refuse to let him find out. After all Light Yagami does not love, Light Yagami does not date for anything other than appearances. Where there was once animosity becomes a calm sort of solidarity between the too of you. Sometimes you stay at her house and you'll spend the night talking about how awful he is, how breath taking he is. There is no jealousy here, maybe there was at first, but you both know all to well that it would get you nowhere. 

Neither of you want the surgery, you don't want to forget him. Misa feeling as if she owes her life to him after he saved her from being mugged, and you knowing there will never be another person in this world who can match up to you like Light Yagami. 

Some days you feel guilty, you know he's feeling alienated due to the secret you and Misa share, and you know he won't have any other real friends when the two of you are gone. Some days you wish he would just love you, but the idea of Misa being left alone to die makes you quickly stomp out those feelings. 

You are all walking home from school again together. Misa is hanging off his arm like she does every day, and you follow suit. Misa has had the disease much longer than you, and she had recently started coughing more and more whole flowers, stems, and vines. You both know what the final stage means, you've both accepted it, but that doesn't make the sadness go away. You're staring up at the sky when you hear a loud wet and raw cough. You quickly avert your attention from the scenery to the cough, expecting to have to cover for Misa.

However, the one coughing isn't Misa. You look at her and she looks at you and you're both _afraid_. Afraid for yourselves, afraid for the other, because Light Yagami is sitting on the side of the road coughing up long purple flowers. 

_'Foxglove'_ You recognize _'A flower of insecurity.'_

You both help him up and you go to Misa's home. You all lay on the bed in her dimly lit room, staring at the ceiling. He does not tell you who is the one killing him, and when the two of you confess your own sickness, you don't tell him either. You think this is for the best. You're to afraid to know. Perhaps its better if you all die here.


End file.
